


Television, Television

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: The Sopranos
Genre: Dismemberment, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Gun Violence, Murder, Nudity, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: You cannot fight the television.Artist: OK GoCharacters: EnsembleVidder: f1renzeOriginally released in 2008.





	Television, Television




End file.
